New Kid on the Block
by n0wh3r32g0
Summary: The Sisters Grimm. There's a new kid in Ferryport Landing named Brian. Sabrina is sure he's part of the Scarlet Hand, but Puck doesn't think so, until a turn of events brings out the worst, and best, in everyone. puckxsabrina who else!
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm.

Summary: There's a new kid in Ferryport landing. Is he part of the Scarlet Hand? I don't own the Sisters Grimm. SabrinaxPuck who else?!?!?!

Chapter 1

Sabrina lay in bed on a Sunday morning. She turned over and faced Daphne who was sound asleep, snoring heavily. Sabrina got out of bed and looked out the window. It was snowing. Again. For the fifth day in a row. Sabrina didn't mind the snow, just after a while she got tired of only seeing white. She got dressed and walked down the stairs, cautious for Puck, the 15 year old fairy. Even though he was older, he still liked to torment the Grimm's, but mostly Sabrina. Seeing that she was clear of him she walked to the table where Granny Relda sat, sipping tea and looking through a journal. Sabrina groaned to herself.

When ever Granny was looking through a journal, it usually meant that there was a crime to investigate. "Good Morning!" said Granny in a very cheery voice. "Morning" Sabrina said back. "Puck and Jake are both outside. It's really nice out today, if a bit chilly and the snow stopped falling and it looks as if it might melt any minute now." So Sabrina walked outside after grabbing a pink apple for herself. Right when she stepped on the bottom step she heard Uncle Jake yelling "Get back here!" and then Puck go flying by her. _Oh great, what has Puck done now?_ She thought to herself. Jake ran by her and stopped at the deck, holding onto the railing, catching his breath.

"What has the fairy boy done now?" Sabrina asked. "He… stole… my…wanddddd!!!!" he choked out before taking after him again. Sabrina sat on the steps and watched her Uncle leap into the air, trying to grab the fairy by the leg. Puck, being a foot above his head, was laughing. Granny Relda came outside and told Puck to give back the wand, which he did reluctantly. Granny returned into the house followed by Jake, which left Sabrina and Puck outside. "Did you get my treat Grimm?" "What treat?" Sabrina asked hesitantly while Puck flew towards her. "This one!!" he yelled as he threw melting snow right in her face. Sabrina was so angry, she felt sure that her ears were steaming. She picked up some snow herself and whipped it at Puck. He dove out of the way just in time and it only hit his foot. "You'll have to do better than that to catch the Trickster King!!" he taunted. Sabrina was readying herself with another handful when a boy about their age walked down the street.

Puck must have seen him too because he floated to the ground fast and retracted his wings. Even though Ferryport Landing was a home to Everafters, there were still a lot of humans, so the Grimm's and most other Everafters kept their magical lives to themselves. Sabrina stood watching the boy walk by their house. Puck walked over to her and said "Who's that? I haven't seen him before." "I don't know" said Sabrina, a little more loudly than she meant to. The boy heard her and turned to look at them. Puck started walking up to the boy when Sabrina pulled his arm back. "What?" he said, facing Sabrina. "You can't just walk up to him. We don't even know who he is. What if he's part of the Scarlet Hand?" "Well, there's only one way to find out" Puck said, releasing Sabrina's grip on his arm and marching up to the boy.

The boy, realizing that a kid his age was coming towards him, started walking across the street a little faster than before. Puck knew that if he didn't catch up to him, he'd never find out who he was, so he flew up to him. Luckily, the boy didn't seem to notice. Although he did seem to hear Sabrina say "PUCK! Oh my god." And then slap her hand to her forehead. He spun around and saw Puck standing behind him. _How did he get here that quickly? He must've ran… _he thought to himself. The boy didn't notice Sabrina walking up to him and standing next to "Puck". "Hi, I'm Puck." The Puck said. "Who are you?" "My name's Brian…" "Are you new here?" asked Sabrina. "Ummm… yeah?" "Oh, cool" said Sabrina. "My name's Sabrina" "Hi, I should probably go… nice meeting you." Said the boy, and then walked away.

Sabrina and Puck stood there for a moment, watching the boy walk down the street, take a left, and walk out of sight. "Well, he doesn't sound evil." Said Puck. Sabrina rolled her eyes and started walking towards the house. Puck flew in front of her. "What?" he asked dumbfounded. "Just because someone looks nice, doesn't mean they are. I mean, just look at Jack the Giant Killer, he looked kind of nice-" Puck cut her off. "He didn't look or act nice at all!!! Right when he got here he ate all the food and slept the whole time!!!" Puck shouted angrily. Sabrina couldn't help but laugh. Every time when someone was better than Puck at something, he got really made and made up excuses. "We should go back inside. Granny's probably wondering where we went to." "Fine" Puck snapped angrily. He flew straight towards the house, when inside, and locked the door. He stuck his tongue out at Sabrina from the window. Sabrina ran to the door and started pounding on it. After what seemed like 2 hours, Granny opened the door. "_Liebling_, where have you been? I have been looking for you for a while."

**i will post the next chapter later this week:D R&R pleaseeee!!! _puckxsabrina _in the next chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm.

Summary: There's a new kid in Ferryport landing. Is he part of the Scarlet Hand? I don't own the Sisters Grimm. SabrinaxPuck who else?!?!?!

**Chapter 2**

Sabrina was up in her room when Granny came upstairs. "Puck told me that you two met the new boy in the neighborhood." "Yeah, I wasn't going to go up to him, but Puck FLEW up to him!!! What if he is a human and he saw??" "Yes, Puck already told me, but he said that the boy was facing the other way, so thats okay. But, what I was going to say was that he is an orphan just like you and Daphne kind of were, except that his parents probably haven't been asleep for 4 years." Sabrina got up and looked out the window. The boy was walking around the street. He always walked around the streets. Sabrina figured it was because he has nothing better to do. _No wonder he acted so weird when he saw Puck and I. I remember that whenever someone came up to me and Daphne, I would stand in front of her, protecting her._ Sabrina sat back down on her bed. Granny stood up and said something about getting dinner ready, but Sabrina didn't hear her. She was lost in thought. She was thinking of all the bad places her and Daphne had had to live, and started feeling sorry for the boy. _Maybe he really does need a friend._ She thought to herself. The next day, Sabrina was home alone- well, Puck was up in his room, which pretty much meant she was home alone- when she looked out the window and saw the boy walking across the street. She decided to go and say hi again. She started to make her way to the door when Puck came downstairs. "Where is everyone?" he asked "They all went to the food store, since you devoured the food we had left in the fridge last night." Sabrina said, opening the door. "Oh" Puck said to himself. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to say hi to that Brian kid again". "What happend to Brian being part of the Scarlet Hand??" asked Puck. Sabrina explained to him what Granny had told her. "Okay, I'll come too" said Puck as he reached for the door knob. "Fine, but don't even think about flying Puck! I mean it. If he is a human, which he probably is, then he probably doesn't know about Everafters and you would just freak him out." "Okay, Okay!" said Puck. "Why are you so worried about it anyways?". Sabrina thought for a moment. Why was she so worried? She figured that it was because when she first moved here, she didn't want to know anything about Everafters or their lives, so, she figured it was the same for Brian. When Puck realised that Sabrina was deep in thought, he started thinking to himself. _Wait, is she starting to like this guy?? She better not be... we don't even know who he is!!_ Puck could feel his face reddening with anger, and as he came out of his thoughts, he saw Sabrina looking at him with a concerned face, which made Puck's face go an even deeper shade of red. "Are you feeling alright?" Sabrina asked him. "Your face is really red. You look sick" "I'm fine" Puck said, shoving away her hand that was on his forehead checking his temperature. Sabrina shrugged and walked outside, followed by an embarrassed Puck.

When Sabrina reached Brian, he was turned the other way. He turned around and jumped. Obviously unaware that Sabrina and Puck had walked up to him at all. "Hi..." he said nervously. "Hi" said Sabrina. "So Brian, where do you live?" she asked, making conversation. "Umm.. over that hill..." he pointed towards a steep hill. Puck looked over Sabrina's shoulder. There was a little house there. _Since when was there a house up there? Hey! Where did they go??_ Puck looked around. Sabrina was no where in sight. Neither was Brian. "Sabrina??" Puck said in a voice a little louder than normal. "Where did sh-" Puck didn't get to finish his sentence. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, figuring it was Sabrina, he turned around. It was Brian. "Hey! Where did Sabrina go?" "Should I take him too?" Brian said towards Puck. Puck turned around, and looking in all directions, saw no one. "Are you talking to m-" Again he was interrupted. A man came out of nowhere, he was about 6 feet tall and was wearing a black cape. "You fool!" he said to Brian. Brian's smirk turned to a frown, and then a scared look crept across his face. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded. "We could have just got the girl, now he knows that we took her, so now we have to take him too!" the tall man said in an unaturally deep voice. Puck was about to pull out his wooden sword, when everything went black.

When Puck opened his eyes, he saw a room that was very dimly lit. He could see a desk in the corner of the room and a fireplace in the other. When he got up he went to walk up tothe desk when he noticed something in front of him. It was a fence. He was trapped! Puck started to walk around the inside of the fence when he noticed something lying on the ground in the corner. At first he was afraid because it was in the cell with him. But after a while, when it didn't move he went up to it to investigate. He was shocked by what he saw._ Sabrina!! Wait, is that Sabrina?_ he thought to himself. When he got closer he saw that her blond hair was all over her face. It was Sabrina. He moved her hair out of her face, and realized with a start that there was blood trickling down her cheek from her mouth. He looked closer at her face. Her mouth was closed, but the blood was no doubt coming from her mouth. He shook her gently, calling her name. But when she didn't wake up, he took to shaking her violently. She opened her eyes slightly, but then closed them again right away. "Sabrina. You have to wake up. Sabrina?" Puck said to her. Sabrina was out cold again. Puck sat down next to her and put his sweatshirt on the floor underneath her head. Puck took a deep inpatient breath and got up again. He walked aroud for what seemed like hours. Then he sat down beside Sabrina again, checking to make sure she was still breathing. The blood had stopped, which Puck took as a good sign. He awoke to someone calling his name. When he opened his eyes he saw Sabrina sitting in front of him. He hadn't even known he fell asleep. He started to close his eyes again, then realising where he was and what had happend, opened his eyes so fast that he had to close them again. He stood up and looked down at Sabrina. She sat agianst the wall looking back at him. He looked around the room, and seeing that there was still no one there, sat down next to Sabrina again. "Where are we?" she asked. "I was just about to ask you the same question..." Puck answered. Sabrina stood up and walked around. Puck was watching her. "Do you think you can shape-shift into an elephant or something and break us out of here?" Puck slapped his hand to his forehead. "Stupid!" He said to himself. "Why didn't I think of that before? Stand back" Sabrina did as she was told and watched Puck change into an elephant, crash up against the fence, and then turn bak into a confused looking 15-year-old fairy. He looked at Sabrina "I don't know why, but it didn't work! This is only metal. I should have been able to at least put a dent in it!" He said as he observed the part of the fence that he hit. Suddenly, Sabrina was jolted forward. Puck caught her just before she hit the cement floor. "Thanks" said Sabrina, turning red with embarrassment. Puck laughed. "You're so clumsy!" he said between breathes. "Hey! I didn't do that on purpose! Something hit me!!" she retorted angrily. "Something??" said Puck, still roaring with laughter."Yes. Something, indeed." a voice said from behind the shadows. A figure amurged, revealing the 6 foot tall man with the deep voice. "Who are you? Can you help us out of he-" Sabrina was cut off when Puck's hand went up to her mouth.


End file.
